Everything I could have hoped for
by Jane-By-Design-Lover
Summary: My take on what should have happened when Jason came back to Camp Jupiter. Sorry summaries aren't my things, and obviously neither are titles, but I promise the story is better. :D


**Author's Note: So, this is my first Jeyna fanfic! Sorry if it's suckish, like I said, it's my first. It took me a couple of days to finish, the majority of it took like a day and it took me days to write the ending, and the ending is pretty lame. Sorry in advance. I'm only 13 so cut me some slack, yeah? Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Inside I'm breaking. Outside I'm not showing more than a simple scowl. It wasn't fair. I'd waited. Waited _months_. I'd waited months for him to come back. And, when he did, he came back with _another_ girl. We might not have ever been together, but it still hurt. It hurt a lot more than anything I'd ever experienced before. And, that's saying a lot.

I can see him coming closer. He's hand in hand with _that _girl. I don't see how he can smile, that perfect, cute, heroic smile, when I'm falling apart. He still looks the same. His hair is still hung in blonde waves. He still has that little scar on his lip, that scar that he'd gotten with _me. _In looks, everything about him is the same. But, everything else, is different. He's different.

He's trying to convince the Romans that they come in peace when he looks to the right, where I am. We lock eyes and suddenly it's even more painful. I tear my eyes eyes away from him and run. I can't do this right now. I can't be near him right now.

I keep running and I don't stop until I've reached my cabin. I swing the door open and when I try to shut it, a hand darts out and catches the side of the door. I turn back around to see who's followed me. And, there he is.

"Go away." I spat. It's the first thing I've told him since he was taken away. It wasn't exactly a welcome-home greeting, but he smiles at me and replies,

"I missed you too."

"I said. Go. Away." my voice is cold, I speak this way to a lot of people, but never to him.

He frowns down at me.

"Re, what's wrong?" he says it in a concerned tone, and I know he truly is concerned about me.

"Leave me alone Jason." I whisper.

"That's it!" he yells, "I've been gone for eight months and that's all you have to say!"

I shake my head at him, a tear escaping my left eye. I try to shut the door again, but he just comes into the room.

"Re." His voice is starting to crack, and I know he's upset.

"You want me to say something more? Fine. I missed you while you were gone. I missed you a lot. And, I cried. It broke my heart. I didn't think you'd come back." my voice is now cracking too.

He looks at me, a few tears escaping his eyelids. He looks exactly like what I'm feeling inside, yet I think he looks nothing but beautiful. I vaguely remember back to when I first met him, when we were 12. My first thought was that he looked beautiful. And, as I'm staring at him now, it feels like the first time we met.

He lifts his hand up and places it on my cheek.

"You need to understand Reyna. I'll always come back to you."

I smile up at him, probably the first time I'd smiled like that in a long time. I only smile like that when I'm with him.

"Really?" I ask questioningly, every single doubt I've ever had evident in my voice.

"Absolutely" he grins maliciously at me, "I love you too much."

But, as soon as I'd smiled it goes away, and I start to frown.

"What is it now?"

I avert my gaze from his and stare at the hardwood floor.

"Reyna?"

"It's just that...I mean...while you were gone..."

"Yes...?"

"The way I love you..." I start to choke up. Explaining this to him was going to be harder than I thought.

He slips a finger under my chin, tilting it up to meet my eyes again.

"Continue." he commands, and I do, because I can't refuse him.

"The way I love you isn't the way you love me."

"It isn't?"

"No...I...I love you..._so much." _

I sigh, looking up into his ocean blue eyes. They're dazzling really, and they seem to trace my every move. Aware of every mistake I make, which I'm sure what I'd just said was a _total _mistake.

"But, Reyna, what are you talking about? You know I love you...so much too?" He's confused, I can tell.

"No...what I'm trying to say is...I..." I suck in a quick breath and go on, "My feelings for you aren't platonic. In fact, they're the farthest thing from platonic..."

His eyes widen at my words. I know I've surprised him. He didn't expect this, and neither did I honestly.

"You...feel _that_ way towards me?"

"Yes." I answer lamely, hanging my head in shame. Holy Neptune, why did I even say that? It's not like he feels the same way; he has another girlfriend. I just made a total fool of myself by telling him now. I should've known from the start that it was pointless.

He chuckles softly, and I can even see his dimples. It amazes me how I didn't realize how I felt about him sooner.

"Reyna, trust me. You have nothing to worry about."

I laugh coldly at him and repeat,

"Nothing to worry about?"

He grabs my hand replies,

"You have nothing to worry about because...I feel the same way."

For a second my heart stops beating and my breath hitches. I must of heard him wrong.

"What?"

He chuckles at me again and repeats,

"You have nothing to worry about because I feel the same way."

I smile up at him again because I know that he's not lying. I could tell if he was or not.

He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close, so close that I can feel his breath on my neck. He runs his hands through my dark hair, pulling my face towards his. He's going to kiss me, I know it. But, before he does, he smiles at me again.

"I love you...so much."

It feels unreal; it had never crossed my mind that he could ever feel the same way. But, here he was, telling me he feels the same way as me, and grabbing me, holding me, about to kiss me...

His lips touch mine softly. It's my first kiss. There were no fireworks or magical sparks. And, time didn't slow. But, it was everything I could have hoped for.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry I kinda ended it there...I didn't really know what else to write. :/ I heart Jeyna. Nuff said. **


End file.
